


perfect timing

by greenie_beanie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: @ andrew i apologize, M/M, also adam is a good friend, and steven likes them, andrew kinda wants affection and i can relate, idk if this is good or not but i want to post it anyway ??, vent fic, warning for drinking/alcohol!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenie_beanie/pseuds/greenie_beanie
Summary: recently, andrew went through a rough break up. he meets someone who wants to help.





	perfect timing

**Author's Note:**

> you can check this out on my tumblr too, @greenie-beanie! hope this is okay <3

Andrew didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the… more recent things that have happened, talking. All he knew is he just wanted to find a secluded area and just… let it out. He’d felt fine a moment ago, but suddenly he was hit with an overwhelming wave of emotion. It took everything to not bury his face into his arms right then and there.

If it was the recent endeavor he’d went through… Well, to make an extremely long story short, a few things happened between one of his best friends, who also happened to be his girlfriend. …Ex-girlfriend. They’d met online, became extremely close friends, admitted they had feelings for each other, Andrew fell slightly out of touch, they completely stopped talking.

Until this week. They wanted to fix it, but Andrew knew it would never be the same. She was a completely different person, and when they Skyped for the first time in five months, he could barely recognize the glimmer in her eye. Except he did. It was the same one she had when they first saw each other.

Only now, it was just… different. It wasn’t meant for him. But he didn’t think she was seeing anyone else. She would’ve told him, right…?

Just two days ago, he found out the truth. Even without social media, he’d been looking through Instagram (Adam’s and some of his other friends’) until he came across a familiar name and a more than familiar face. He tapped on it and was met by his apparent ex-girlfriend with another girl. One photo was of the two kissing, captioned “look at my star!! she’s such a sweetie <3”. There were so, so many more pictures and photos of text posts that made it clear that she loved her, not him.

And this had been going on since November. That was still while they were together. Dating.

He came across a few darker photos before the two girls had apparently met, all talking about someone who left her, someone who broke her, someone who became “someone of her worst fears”.

That hit him. Hard. Because he realized he’d hurt her by leaving. But…

What the fuck?! You left me without warning!

Those were the only thoughts that he could make out from all of the other thoughts fighting to be heard all at once. He didn’t know what he was feeling - it was a weird mixture of anger, sadness, frustration, jealousy, and confusion. Whatever it was, he’d been brought to sobbing, clenching his hair in his fists.

Which is pretty much where he was present time. He hadn’t slept in two days (since that’d happened) and he was currently at a bar, on the verge of drunk, and his head was tucked into his arms.

Thankfully, Adam came along with him. During this whole train wreck, Andrew would always go to Adam for support and love, because he knew he’d get it from his best friend. He’d apologized for doing what he did and letting relationships get in the way of their friendship, and Adam completely understood.

Now, the two of them were sitting side by side, ordering another drink. The bar was crowded, multiple couples and drunken singles hooking up strewn about.

Andrew was a little too caught up in his thoughts to notice much of anything. The only thing that brought him out of his thoughts was a slight pressure on his shoulder. He looked up and noticed Adam leaning against his shoulder, looking at him with a gentle expression.

“Andrew?” he said. “Are you okay?”

Andrew nodded slowly. “Yeah. It’s just…”

“Her?” he guessed.

“Yeah.”

Andrew would’ve continued, but another drunken individual came up to Adam and tapped his shoulder. Andrew took note of him but didn’t say anything. He just laid his head back down on the bar.

“Hiii!” he heard from beside him. “You’re so cute!”

He heard Adam giggle quietly. “Thank you. I like your hair.”

“Thanks!”

From the following sound, Andrew guessed the stranger took a seat on the barstool beside Adam. From then on, he just tuned out. He’d rather not listen to his best friend flirt with someone in the state he was in.

Andrew’s thoughts were all over the place. Even if he wanted to have a solid string of thought, he’d have to work really hard for it. He wasn’t sure how long he spent in his own head, but soon he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Nnmph?” he hummed/whined in response.

“Steven was asking if you were passed out,” he heard Adam explain.

“I wish I was,” he muttered. “…is Steven your new friend?”

“You could say that,” the stranger’s voice said. He guessed that was Steven. “Can you sit up? I wanna see you.”

Andrew sighed. He didn’t want to. He really didn’t. He didn’t feel like he could. “Why do you want to see me?”

“You have a pretty voice,” Steven said, the smile clear in his voice. He was obviously very drunk. Or he loved complimenting people. Or both. “I wanna see the face that matches!”

“You’re the first who has wanted to see my face in a long ass minute,” he said under his breath. He felt Adam pat his shoulder. He knew what he meant by doing this; Adam was trying to comfort him. “…love you, Adam.”

“I love you, too.”

Andrew decided, fuck it, he’ll actually take a look at this Steven guy. He raised his head - that took more effort than he thought it would - and he looked over at Adam and Steven.

The guy with silver hair that seemingly sparkled under the blue lighting, presumably Steven, gave him a soft smile.

“Ohh…” he breathed. “I thought so.”

Andrew blinked. Steven looked… nice. Comforting, somehow, and familiar. He radiated friendliness. “What?” he asked, making sure to not get caught up in his finally slightly decipherable thoughts.

“You’re really cute, too.”

Andrew kept staring at Steven, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He never really heard this kind of thing from anyone, not even… well, we know by now.

Steven gasped a little, covering his mouth with his hands. “You have dimples!” he pointed out. “Those are so cute! You’re so cute!”

Before Andrew could reply, Steven was by his stool with his hands on each of Andrew’s cheeks, cupping his face softly. He was still grinning, of course, he couldn’t help it. Steven was sweet, and… the compliments were unfamiliar, but he liked hearing them. It was certainly different from hearing his own voice telling him he broke the heart of the person he loved most.

Steven squished his face a little. “Yeah, you’re adorabllleee.”

“Thanks…” Andrew said quietly, hoping Steven didn’t feel his cheeks heating up.

It was a sudden change in atmosphere, but Andrew supposed that’s what happened when you’re in a bar trying to drown your feelings away.

It was somewhat working, but he didn’t think it was the drinks.

Hell, he barely knew Steven. But all honesty, he wanted to know him. At least while they were drunk, he made him feel good. He liked it.

Andrew looked up at Steven. “Wanna hang out with me and Adam?” He glanced over at Adam, who smiled and nodded approvingly.

Steven lit up. “Of course!” He wrapped his arms around Andrew’s shoulders, hugging him softly. “I’d love to!”

Andrew nodded. He could feel himself getting slightly sleepy, but he knew the alcohol was to blame.

He must have physically looked tired because Steven took another glance at him and his expression grew worried. “Wait, are you tired?”

“Little bit,” Andrew nodded. “But I’ll be okay.”

Adam looked between them for a moment before speaking. “If you guys want to, you can call it quits for tonight. I’d be okay with going to a few more bars on my own,” he said. “I just don’t want to make Andrew do that. At least not tonight.”

Steven and Andrew looked at each other. Andrew could tell Steven wanted to, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to hang out with him one on one. “I think I’m okay with that. Yeah.”

Steven nodded in agreement.

“You sure you’d be okay, though?” Andrew looked back at Adam with a frown.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll get an Uber ride home, and if otherwise, I probably went home with someone and I’d be back the next morning,” he said. “Just as long as you two are okay, I’ll be okay.”

Steven and Andrew nodded. “We’ll be okay.”

“Then,” Adam said, smiling a bit, “I’ll see you guys later.”

* * *

After a short conversation, the two of them had decided to go to Steven’s apartment to stay for the night. It was just a short walk away from the bar, so it was easier and safer to get there. They walked along the sidewalk, telling each other about themselves and making small talk. Once they arrived, Steven opened the door and led Andrew in.

Andrew looked around. It was small, but it was a cozy kind of small. Steven stopped in the middle of the living room, putting his hands on his hips and looking at him.

“So,” he said. “You’re here. What do we wanna do?”

That… was a good question, actually. “Well, you brought me here,” Andrew said. “What did you have in mind?”

Steven shrugged. “Just hanging out for a while. We can go sit in my room and watch some TV or something,” he offered.  
Andrew nodded wordlessly, and Steven brought him to the bedroom, small and cozy like the rest of the place. Steven was already sitting on the bed and looking at Andrew by the time Andrew had finished looking around.

“Do you want some clothes to change into?” Steven asked. “I can give you some sweatpants and a shirt if you want.”

“Uh… Yeah. If that’s fine.”

“Of course,” he said. “I wouldn’t make you sleep in jeans and that long sleeved shirt. It gets hot in here.”

He went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt after a moment of rummaging around. “These will probably fit,” he said. “You can go ahead and change over there and I will over here.”

Andrew nodded, taking the clothes and turning his back to Steven. He changed into them, noting that they did fit but they were a little big, just comfortably so. He folded his own clothes and set them beside the bed and turned back to Steven. He was in his own black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt.

“Here,” Steven grinned, hopping back into bed. He laid back on his side and patted the spot in front of him. “You can lay here. If- if you want to. If not that’s okay.”

Andrew laid in front of him without a second thought. He didn’t mind; he felt comfortable around him. “It’s okay, yeah.”

Steven’s expression softened a little. “Cool. Maybe we can just talk for a while, rather than watching anything?”

“Sure.” After all, Andrew liked hearing him talk. His voice was sweet, and he liked listening to him ramble, which he seemed to have a habit of doing. He just wouldn’t admit he liked this out loud.

Steven sighed, bringing Andrew from his thoughts. “Alright. I’m gonna get the serious stuff out of the way: what happened?”

“What do you mean..?”

“When I tried to talk to you the first time, you didn’t reply and Adam had to snap you back to reality. And you were about to cry.”

Andrew opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He just didn’t know where to start talking about the whole thing. And he didn’t really want to talk about it.

Seeming to hear his thoughts, Steven gave him a reassuring look. “You don’t have to tell me. I won’t force you to talk.”

Andrew thought for another moment before deciding. “I’ll tell you. I think it’d be better to get it off my chest.”

Steven smiled gently. “I think so too. Go ahead.”

So he told him the extremely long story, from meeting his ex-friend/lover to falling out to realizing they both thought the other was trying to hurt them. He told both sides of the story - or at least what he knew of his friend’s side - but once Andrew finished, Steven was on his side.

“What the heck?” he frowned. “She stopped talking to you, basically hid things she should have told you from you and cheated on you, and then played the victim?”

“Basically,” Andrew muttered. While he was talking, he’d rolled over onto his stomach and was now hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. He found it more comfortable, and if he needed to cover his face (which right now, he really did) it was much easier.

“…I’m so sorry,” Steven said quietly. “She doesn’t deserve you, anyway.”

Andrew shrugged. “Adam told me I’m better off without her.”

Which I am.

“And you really are,” Steven said, stating Andrew’s thoughts.

“I know.”

He heard Steven hum in response. “…do you want to do anything? It can be whatever you want to.”

Andrew turned his head, looking over at Steven while still resting his head in his arms. “Right now?”

“Yeah. Anything come to mind?”

Andrew did think of something, but he wouldn’t suggest it if Steven didn’t bring it up first. He didn’t want to admit he wanted affection out loud. “Ah… nah, not really.”

“Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?” he asked. “You’re over here, and you’ve had a really long… well, past few months, it seems. So I wanna take care of you.”

“That's… sweet of you. Thank you,” Andrew smiled weakly. “But not really, to answer your question.”

“It’s no biggie. You deserve it,” he said. “Hot, cold?”

“I feel okay. A little cool but I usually am anyways.”

“Do you want a blanket?” Steven asked.

“Maybe not now.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “Are you tired?”

“Not much. Emotionally more than anything,” he sighed. “Are you?”

“I would be too if that happened to me. I understand,” Steven said. “And nah, I’m not too tired.”

“Which I’m kinda glad about that because I do still want to keep talking to you.”

“Aw!” he grinned. “Yeah, we can keep talking.”

Before either of them said anything else, Steven pulled up a thin blanket and draped it over himself. He opened his arms toward Andrew invitingly. “C'mere. You need cuddles.”

Ah. So Steven did bring it up first. He wouldn’t admit it, but damn was he glad he did. Andrew nodded, moving over to Steven and turning back onto his side to face him. Steven wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer, to which he happily complied. He pressed his face to Steven’s chest as Steven brought his other hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

“You have soft hair.”

“Thanks.”

“Mhm.”

Andrew hummed quietly, making an attempt to move a little closer. Steven slid the hand that was resting on Andrew’s hip to his back, rubbing his back soothingly. Andrew leaned into the touch, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“You're… extremely tense,” Steven pointed out.

“I know. It’s not really something I can help.”

Steven moved his hand up his back to his shoulder blades, drifting his palm across them. He settled his hand on one of them to begin rubbing gentle but firm circles into the skin.

Andrew smiled involuntarily. “Ohh- that feels pretty good.”

“Does it?” Steven giggled.

“Mhmm…”

“Lemme try something.” Steven slid his hand over to rub his thumb in between Andrew’s shoulder blades.

Andrew gave a content hum, practically melting into the touch. Rather than keeping his own arms in between them, he moved one under his head as a makeshift pillow and snaked the other around Steven’s waist. Steven eagerly pulled him closer now that the space between them was empty, and now Andrew was pressed against him fully. Steven looked down at him just as he was opening his eyes to look up at him with a small smile. The pale moonlight coming through the window made it so they were able to actually see each other while effectively setting a soft atmosphere.

“Hi,” Steven said.

Andrew moved his hand up to brush Steven’s hair out of his eyes. “Hey.”

Steven couldn’t help but snort. “Hm. Anyone else would think we’ve known each other for a long time.”

Andrew tilted his head at first, but then ‘oh'ed. “But we literally met at a bar a few hours ago.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “I don’t mind this. I like you, from what I’ve seen.”

Andrew smiled at him. “I like you, too. You made me feel cared about for the first time in a while.”

Steven brought the hand that had been playing with his hair to cup his cheek. “I’m happy I could.”

Andrew gazed up at him. “Could we meet up again after tonight? I don’t want this to be a one-time drunken meetup.”

Steven nodded. “I’d love to.”

“I think I need someone like you right now,” Andrew said. He knew this would sound cheesy, but hey, he was allowed to be cheesy. “You came around at just the right time, when I needed someone the most. I think it means something.”

“…wow. That sounded romantic,” he giggled.

Andrew shrugged, but he grinned. “I’m having a night. Can’t help it.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I think I like it. But… all seriousness, I do want to be here for you, if not just for now.”

Andrew nodded. “I’d love that. Thank you for what you’re doing.”

“No need,” he said. “If you want, when we wake up, we can go grab breakfast somewhere. You could stay over for a while, and we could grab lunch too? We could bring Adam!”

Andrew nodded. “That sounds good if you ask me. We can bring Adam to lunch if he isn’t horribly hungover.”

Steven also nodded. “I’m down.”

The two of them stayed quiet for another few minutes. Steven had continued rubbing Andrew’s back softly, occasionally pausing to massage a particularly tense spot, and Andrew had started doing the same to Steven, tracing his fingers along his back.

“Mm, Andrew?” Steven asked quietly, breaking the silence between them.

“Mmmh?”

Steven glanced at Andrew. Andrew had moved up slightly to bury his face in the crook of his neck, and he noticed that his eyes were closed again.

Steven smiled. “Tired?”

“Mhmm…”

“Let’s try to get some sleep in then, yeah?”

“M’kay,” Andrew replied.

“Alright. Sleep well, okay?” he said.

“You too. Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Of course,” Steven nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave Andrew’s side a reassuring squeeze, drawing a small smile from him. “You’re gonna be alright. Everything will be okay,” he whispered to him.

“Thank you, really,” Andrew muttered. Steven could tell he was smiling by his tone of voice - he was happy about that. “It means a lot to me.”

“After today, I’m going to do my best to be here for you whenever you need someone to lean on,” he promised.

Andrew nuzzled his neck slightly in response. “I know I keep saying it, but… thank you.”

Steven nodded with yet another smile. He set his chin on top of Andrew’s head, shutting his eyes after a quiet but content sigh. “Good night, Andrew.”

“G'night, Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> of course, this is a rpf and i respect these guys and don't own them!! i write with them mainly for practice/fun. depending on what you guys think, i might do a second part to this. just let me know if you'd want me to!


End file.
